cputheimperialrepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Interests
The War of Interests The War of Interests, (AKA the War of Liberation in NKA; Anti-Racism Crusade by ev09) was fought officially from the 20th of June 2008 to June 30th 2009, though fighting had begun as early as May 2008 with the Declaration of Formation by NKA. F.I.A and ev09 joined the war in October 2008 and January 2009, respectively. The War was unlike the others CPU had fought over the years, and as such took modernized tactics and training which CPU did not have at the start of the War. Phsycological Warfare played a major part while Combat occurred rarely. Outbreak of War In March 2008, Field Marshal Shaun Seah, Leader of CPU, was at the Radin Mas Library. The reasons of why he was there without guard are still unknown. He uncovered several application forms for a team named "NKA", and was discovered by hostile forces simultaneously. He broke into a run for CPU Field HQ over at Sector 3, (The Canteen) but along the way was shot at by NKA militants and Bounty Hunter Lim Meng Jac. He was saved by a routine patrol which engaged the militants in the First shootout of the War of Interests. Major Kiran Prabakaran and Lieutenant Wang Yong Jee were both awarded the Medal of Honor for their actions that day, with the Leftenant being promoted to Major. As CPU attempted to established diplomatic ties with the new team, it was again attacked by a heavily equiped Justice Gang force. The force was pushed back by CPU, with great difficulty. This time, however, CPU gave no quarter when it came to crushing Justice Gang. Its survival was at stake and it exterminated Justice Gang, absorbing elements of its force into CPU's member pool. NKA began conventional warfare in May 2008, with Justice Gang veterans, Bounty hunters, and their own members. CPU pushed back the inexperienced force.Then, NKA tried a different approach. It blasted powerful propaganda at members which proved immensely effective. 5 members defected. CPU's Head of Military Intelligence, Lieutenant General Germaine Thng, was fired and replaced by the now-Major General Wang Yong Jee. The Counter Espionage Unit fired 3 Members on charges of treason in its first operation, Operation Cold fish. Major Joel Ho, Major Andrew Zhao and Captain Tan Pei Hong left to form the Federation of Independent Assasins. CEU began countering NKA's tactics with harsh torture techniques. CPU was declared clear of spies by January 2009. 2009 In March 2009, rumors of a suspected Coup by ev09 conspirators led Chief Marshal Shaun Seah to declare Marshal Law for 2 Months. The suspected coup implicated the majority of CPU's higher hierarchy, namely- FM Ryan Ng (SAL), LTG Andrew Zhao (Director of Irregular Affairs), MG Wang Yong Jee (Director of Espionage), CO Ling Wei Heng (Head of Armed Office). The Leader ordered a Massive restructuring of CPU led by he and his Assistant Leader. Chaos reigned as Armed Office soldiers were demobilized, suspected traitors were shot in the streets by members of the newly created Department of Leader Affairs. The SCS was disbanded and It's members detained. Peace was signed with NKA and ev09 as a conflict was also brewing between the two former allies. A small-scale war between breakaway faction CEU and ev09 is still ongoing, with CPU |- !colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|CPU |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| NKA ev09 Justice Gang FIA |- !colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| CM Shaun Seah RM Kiran Prabakaran FM Ryan Ng MG Wang Yong Jee Colonel Ling Wei Heng FM Joel Teo, IIA LTG Andrew Zhao, IIA |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| MR Jeff Kok, NKA OO Alexander Goh, ev09 GM Chia Ming Ta, Justice Gang, then NKA, then ev09 SR1st Andrew Zhao GM Chai Shang Hong, Surrendered |- !colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| 20 IIA (Influenced in Action) 5 IJa (Injured in Action) |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| 3 IIA 20 IJA |}and NKA now sidelined by the fierce adversaries of ex-Leader Shaun Seah and Alex Goh.